slivers of light
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she was unknow to him, his student;naruto. the one he ignored. yet he had been starting to notice some really odd things about her. what was she doing exactly? he just was'nt sure anymore. fem naruto/kakashi. implied rape and torture. dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi stood in front of the three genin that had been given to him to teach and shook his head. One was pathetic and had fainted during his little test. Another had nearly gotten the bells tied to his belt. And the third one-his late sensei's son, was currently tied to a post in the ground staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. These kids were hopelessly stupid. This test was designed to make the three work together to fight against him, but none of them seemed to be getting the point of the test. Sakura was a fangirl and as such clung to the object of her affection, Sasuke. Whom had deemed the other two useless. And Naruto....well, he wasn't exactly sure what the blond had been doing but he was pretty sure that it was pitiful.

Like Sasuke, the blond had attacked him and failed, then set off one of his traps; twice, and now was tied to the post in between his two other team mates ignoring him as he tried to give the kids an obvious clue on how to beat him and pass the test. He looked the three over and deemed them unfit to be shinobi as Sakura raised her hand and asked.

"But how will be know what this test is for if you don't tell us?" Kakashi rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Naruto spoke up.

"It's team work you stupid little girl. Team work. This test was designed to make us work together as a team, against someone with superior skills and fighting abilities." Kakashi cocked his head as he looked the blond over. Well, he had'nt expected the dunce to get it, but he was sort of happy that he had. The blond's voice was slightly softer, and more raspy sounding than Kakashi had expected it to be. As if he had a sore throat or had'nt used his voice in a while.

"Well, it looks like one of you was paying attention. Good work dunce, I'll take it from here." Kakashi said in a slightly bored tone, to mask his awe. It looked like the blond was'nt as stupid as others seemed to think he was. But then again he was the one tied to a post in the ground.

"Alright you three. I'm going to give you a short break, after which you will be allowed one more chance to redeem yourselves and pass this test. Eat your lunch and don't give Naruto any. I'll be back in a little bit to continue the test." And with that he vanished into the trees to sit and watch the three. Naruto waited until he was gone before shreading the ropes holding him in place and landed on his feet quietly and rubbed some of the feeling back into his wrists as Sasuke and Sakura looked up at him.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura hissed as she put the bento lunch in her lap aside. The blond's eyes flickered to her face and he shrugged.

"Nothing that concerns you, pinky." He said as he turned to leave. Sasuke's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as he turned his head to glare at the blond.

"Answer her question dobe." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto looked down at the Uchiha's hand on his wrist with a shuttered expression on his face before he smiled at the raven and punched him in the face.

"Respect my personal space or I'll break your face shit for brains." The blond said as he turned and started to walk off when Kakashi appeared right in front of him all of a sudden causing him to bump into him while Sakura checked on Sasuke.

"Where do you think your going fool? The test isn't over yet." Kakashi said as he leaned into the blond's personal space.

"Away from you. Your all too retarded for me to be seen in public with you any longer. So you three can suck it, I'm going home." Naruto deadpanned as he moved around Kakashi and started to walk away again. Kakashi blinked. Had the brat just told him to suck it? As in 'it' it? That little punk. Who did he think he was? Kakashi growled low in his throat and turned to stare at the blonds retreating back before calling out.

"If you stop now, you'll never become a ninja. This is your last chance Naruto. You won't be getting another. And Sakura and Sasuke will be failing too, can you live with crushing their dreams?"

The boy turned around for a second and looked at him. The blank expression on his face was more telling than actual words. He didn't give a damn if he passed or failed. He didn't care if his team mates passed or failed either. _Minato, are you rolling over in your grave yet? _Kakashi wondered as the blond gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Thats fine with me. I never wanted to be a ninja anyways. As for those two, their just slightly more disorginised than you are. Frankly I'm suprised that any of you are alive and in one piece as it is. And, Kaka-kun, and don't worry about the bells; I put them someplace where you'll never find them." Naruto said with another tight lipped smile as he vanished. Kakashi blinked and looked down at his belt and paled under his mask when he saw that the two bells were missing.

God damn it. That brat had got him! He thought in shock as he started examining the leather cords to see how he had gotten the bells without alerting the jounin to what he was doing.

* * *

Uzu walked through the streets to the Hokage tower in relitive silence, no one seemed to notice that she was out and about just yet. A good thing since her broken ribs were'nt really healed yet. With any luck she would reach the tower in one piece, but then again she had never been a very lucky person. Trouble always found it's way to her. It was because of what had happened the day that she had turned four. October tenth, the day the village had almost been destroyed by the nine tailed fox.

The same nine tailed fox that had been sealed inside of her while she had been dying of congestive heart failure. Her father the fourth Hokage had sealed the destructive demon inside of her and died shortly after pleading with the third Hokage to hide her away, that the villagers would'nt understand that she was an innocent. He had been right to worry.

In the twelve years that she had had the demon sealed inside of her; she had suffered such terrible things. Things that had nearly killed her soul, and almost destroyed her mind. Some of the villagers wanted to kill her, some wanted to rape her, others wanted to torture her until she broke down completely. Some already had done those things. And she was a bit cracked from it, but then again who would'nt be.

Pain was something that she had lived with her whole life, and she doubted that just because she had become a genin that things would change. But then again, Jiji would'nt have made her become a genin unless he really thought that it might help her. Still she hated it. But she would endure, just like she always did.

* * *

Kakashi was wigging out. Ever since Naruto had walked off after telling the man that he had not only stolen the bells from him, but hidden them somewhere where he would'nt be able to find them. The jounin had started patting himself down like mad, and back tracking in an effort to find the bells so that he could finish the bell test before Sakura and Sasuke found the bells. Which he knew they were trying to do since the two were running around like mad looking too.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarutobi gaped at Uzu as she told him about what she had done to Kakashi and Sasuke. She had taken the bells and hidden them on the other two kids without them knowing. He shook his head as he regained his composure, Kakashi was probably at this very minute searching high and low for the bells 'secret hiding' place. The fool deserved whatever headaches he got when he delt with Uzu. As he looked her over he was stunned by the fact that this was the same child that had hidden herself under his desk six years ago to listen to what Danzou had wanted him to have her trained for.

* * *

He had been sitting in his office doing paper work while Uzu picked up a doll that he had gotten for her and promptly ripped it's head off. He looked up from his paper work as the soft plastic head hit the middle of his pile of papers and found the blond playing with the headless doll with a frown. She seemed perfectly happy to play with the headless doll, and seemed very determined to keep it headless since she ripped the head off several more times after he had fixed it. He stared at her as he sat back down and wondered if maybe she was acting out, or if perhaps she was trying to tell him something about herself without actually speaking.

She had rarely spoken since the day he had found her living in a cardboard box, half dead with cold and starvation. The poor child he had left in the orphange had been kept until she was two then dumped out into the streets like so much trash. She had lived there, scavenging for food, and hiding until she was seven. He had been beside himself with worry since he had found out about her being left alone and scared out in a world that despised her very existance.

He had looked for her, he had even sent people to find her, but he feared that once they had they would kill her. So he had stopped sending others out to find her and decided that he would look for her himself. It had taken much longer than he would have liked, but his work had paid off.

Still he may never know about the life she may have lived. She had been singing softly to her headless doll, she had named 'treasure' when she suddenly went quiet and jumped up from her place on the floor and ran around his desk and ducked under it startling him as the door swung open and Danzou walked in.

"Sarutobi, I have something to discuss with you." The old warlord said as he sat down before he had been given permission. Sarutobi growled softly. Whatever it was that Danzou wanted he already knew that he didn't care. He wanted the old man out of his office before he got violent.

"And what would you want to disguss with me?" Sarutobi asked warningly. Danzou bent down in his seat and picked up the doll's head and studied it for a moment. So the Kyuubi bitch was here. Good. He had a great future planned out for her.

"I want to disguss the usefullness of the Kyuubi brat. Do you intend to try and hide her forever?"

"Uzu is not up for disgussion Danzou. Now get out."

"Leave, before I even have the chance to tell you of what she can be used for? No, I dont think so, now stop your growling and listen. I want to train her." Danzou said. It was a half lie, but also half the truth. The child was a weapon, and should be used as one. He could have her train in the suduction arts, and have her bed down with his root men to breed super strong children.

Sarutobi narrowed his dark eyes at the man and sneered. "Your not training her to be your personal whore. In fact your not training her period, now get out." Danzou had given him a creepy smile as he bowed his head and stood up and left. The door closed behind him as a quiet sob excaped Uzu's throat.

He reached under the desk and carefully pulled the child up from the floor and set her in his lap as she cried. "No one will touch you, angel. I swear it."

* * *

Danzou had made a liar out of him. He had tricked them both. Shortly after that meeting with Danzou; Sarutobi had become ill, and had ended up in the hospital. After which Danzou had made his move. He had approached Uzu and told her that he had poisioned the Hokage and that he would die if she didn't agree to his training. She had agreed, and she had been broken in before Sarutobi had been able to put the pieces together and send help.

He had sent Kakashi, who at that time had still been an Ambu to save the child and he had returned her to him, wrapped in a bloody blanket her skin marred by bite marks, and bruises, her innocence, stripped away from her in the most violet of ways as he wept for his little angel. Danzou had ruined her with his plans to obtain more power.

He looked at her again, she had'nt changed all that much in the past six years. She was taller, her hair was slightly longer, her face still had it's youthful appearance, her body was still soft and curvy, she was still a bit of a delenquent. She still picked pockets, and locks on doors, she still stole things from time to time. She was still the same little girl who had used to play dolls in his office with a headless doll.

Her mind was still shut off from him, she was still untrusting of others and prefered to get to know people by watching them and learning their weaknesses. "Uzu..."

She looked up at him, her vermillion red eyes locked with his. "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. We were both fooled by that man, let's just leave it at that and move on." She said as she stood up. He thinned his lips and watched her go out the window. She would go home, shower and change then hit the streets to go out drinking like she always did, and though he hated that she did it he knew that it was the only thing that made her forget her troubles and her memories of the past.

And how could he begrudge her what little peace she could find, even if it was at the bottom of a sake bottle. He was about to retire when the door to his office opened and Kakashi stormed in covered from head to toe in mud, dust, and leaves sticking out of his wild hair and clinging to his clothes. Sarutobi blinked as the man dragged his other two students in after him.

"Where is he?" Kakashi hissed as he moved around the office looking for any signs of the blond he wanted to strangle. Sarutobi shook his head and shrugged.

"He who?" Kakashi gave him a murderous look.

"Naruto, I wanna kill that little brat. Now where is he? I know he is here somewhere, I can smell him." Kakashi said as he checked under the desk and behind the curtains as he ripped them down from the windows.

"Still have'nt found the bells huh."

Kakashi turned on his heel and hissed at the elderly man like a cat, his hair standing on end. The sight made the Hokage's lips twitch in amusment. He had never seen Kakashi like this, it was funny. "What gave me away?" Kakashi snarled as he opened the door to the room beside the office and started tearing it apart too. Sarutobi chuckled.

"The fact that you have'nt checked your students pockets for the bells." Kakashi growled at him as he walked out of the messed up room and stomped over to his two students and grabbed them both by the ankle and started to shake them until everything in their pockets fell out, along with two shiny golden bells. Kakashi's jaw dropped open as he dropped the two kids on their heads. Gaddamn it, why had'nt he thought to look there first?!

"So this means that your team passes, yes." Kakashi nodded mutely as he picked up the bells and examined them while a muscle worked in his jaw. How the fuck had blondie managed this? He still could'nt figure it out.

"Good, then clean up the mess you made and get out of my office. Report to me first thing in the morning for your first mission." Sarutobi said cheerfully as he walked past the younger man and the two kids laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzu was sitting in her favorite bar two hours later drinking when Kakashi walked up to the bar and sat down next to her and looked her over. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes as she tossed back her drink and swallowed, feeling the familiar pleasant burn as it hit her stomach. Kakashi was still looking at her and she itched to slap his face to make him stop. She hated it when people looked at her like that. She set her cup down and hissed.

"Is there something that I can do for you?" He gave her an amused look and ordered himself a drink. After cleaning the rooms that he had messed up looking for Naruto in the Hokage's tower he had gone right home and showered briskly to wash away all the mud, dust and leaves then decided to come out drinking to forget his horrible day. That damn kid was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it as he took a sip of his long neck and set it back down.

He had just meant to come out drinking but now that he was out and he had found such a cute girl among the crowd he wondered what it would take to get the girl to go home with him. "Dunno. Would you like some company tonight?"

"No." Came the reply as she tossed back her new drink. He raised an eye brow at her. Ow, that had hurt. She hadn't even looked at him.

"Really? Cause you look kind of lonely to me."

"Go sniff around someone else's skirt."

Kakashi laughed softly, she was cold. He liked cold women, they weren't clingy, asked for nothing and warmed up nicely in the sack. And the fact that she reminded him of someone was something that intrigued him. In fact she kind of reminded him of....Naruto, huh? Weird.

"You know, you sort of remind me of one of my students. He's cold too. He even had the audacity to tell me and the other two students to suck it. Do you think he meant 'it' specifically? Or was he just being rude?" Kakashi wondered as he looked the girl over. If he didn't know better he might think that she was Naruto dressed as a girl.

Uzu stiffened in her seat as he looked her over again. The calculating look in his eye had changed to something else, something that scared her. So she decided to call it a night and leave. She slid off of the seat as she laid her money down on the bar and turned to leave when Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going....Naruto? You are him are'nt you? What are you doing in a dive like this looking like that?" Kakashi demanded as she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around just enough for him to see the dark red of her eyes mere seconds before she poked him in the eye, earning a pained yelp as he let go of her wrist and stumbled back shaking his head and wiping his tearing eye with the back of his hand as she ran out of the bar and out into the night.

He blinked a few times when he was finally able to see again and growled. That damn brat had gotten him twice in one day! It was a good thing that he knew where the boy lived or he might not be able to get revenge. He smirked evilly as he polished off his drink in one big gulp and slapped his money down on the table and left. If he played his cards right he could catch the blond and get some answers to his questions about the boy's personality.

Uzu was buttoning up her night shirt when she sensed someone outside of her apartment and sighed. She supposed it would be pointless to try and appear that she had been asleep the whole time, but damn it she didn't want his to see her in her night shirt. It was just slightly more revieling than she would have liked, so she quickly ditched it and put on her clothes from earlier that day and had just finished zipping up her pants when he appeared in the bathroom doorway with a frown on his face.

"Naruto?"

"Jesus, can't a guy take a piss without people busting in and, oh what are you doing here sensei? Did you finally find the bells?" The boy asked as he zipped up his pants and flushed the toilet, his face slightly pink from being caught in the bathroom with his pants down-er sort of.

Kakashi studied him then looked around the room, he didn't see any girl clothes anywhere. And Naruto genuinely looked like he had never left his place. But he could smell the scent of alcohol clinging to the blond's body._ I got you now_. He thought with a grin.

"Stop playing games Naruto, I know that your that kid from the bar. I can smell the alcohol on your breath." Kakashi said with a smirk. Naruto gave him a wide eyed innocent look and brushed past him.

"I don't know what your talking about sensei, but I can explain the alcohol." Kakashi frowned as the blond walked over to his dresser and pulled out an empty sake bottle and a small cup and put them on the top of the dresser and glanced back at Kakashi with an, I-dare-you-to-try-and-explain-this look on his face. Kakashi's jaw dropped and he pointed from the sake bottle to the boy and then growled.

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you brat?" Kakashi said in annoyance as he walked over to the blond and grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Hey what are you doing?" Uzu yelped in alarm, the man looked like he was about to go off the deep end as he pushed her back until the back of her legs hit the bed and she fell. Thankfully he didn't tumble down after her, she doubted that he would'nt notice her breasts pressed against his chest if he had.

Kakashi knew it was childish, but he felt really frustrated with the boy, so he had pushed him down on the bed. And stood there panting over him as Naruto blinked at him. "Sensei, your weird." Naruto said as Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Good night, Naruto."

"Night sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the team met at the bridge where Sakura hugged her and thanked her for hiding the bells on them so that they could pass, while Sasuke glared at her. After that the day sort of went down hill. They all went to the Hokage's office together, and got the details of their first mission. It was a simple D rank mission. Catch the run away cat of the Dyaimo's wife and return the run away critter to it's master.

Sounds easy right? Well you would be wrong. Nothing was easy on team seven.

* * *

Uzu slid into place behind a small tree and glared at the red furred creature rolling around on the ground just a few inches from her. Oh she hated that cat. Normally she liked animals, they were cute and furry and very affectionate when they wanted to be. In many ways she likened herself to an animal as far as the cute and affection went. but she leaned more towards hate for the feline because the little shit had cheerfully led her through an active mine field....alone. Apparently there was no 'i' in team but there was a "you go ahead and sacrifice yourself and we'll send flowers to your funeral" mentality that she was quickly starting to tire of.

She was not going to die for people who wouldn't even die for her, the fuckers. So naturally she was contemplating kicking the cats furry little heiny all the way back to the Hokage tower just for fun, but she wasn't that cruel so instead she reached into one of her jacket pockets and pulled out a small can of cat food and opened it as quietly as she could as Kakashi asked, "Is everyone in place?"

"This is raven, I'm in place."

"This is pink, I'm in place."

"Naruto, are you in place?" Kakashi asked softly. Uzu rolled her eyes and waited a second to answer him.

"Assholes." She hissed then switched her radio off before anyone could say anything to her about her language. She had nothing to say to those fools.

She quietly bent down and laid the cat food at her feet and then knelt down and waited for the cat to come to her. It came to her a few seconds later, and sniffed the food before eating it. The occasional growl escaping it before she started to pet it to let it know that she wasn't out to hurt it and finally picked it up and let it inside of her jacket and zipped it back into place so that the cat's little head was poking out of her jacket like Akamaru's did when he rode inside Kiba's jacket and headed back to the tower without the team.

She was just handing the cat to the woman when Kakashi and the others walked in and glared at her. "We need to have a talk." Kakashi said in a low threatening tone as he put his hand on her nape and squeezed to emphisis his point.

"Good job everyone. Now on to the next mission, let's see what we've got." Sarutobi said as Kakashi leaned down and hissed in her ear.

"You've got to work on your team work skills."

Uzu glared at him, "I agree. You need to work on _your_ team work." Uzu said sweetly as she continued to stare ahead. Kakashi blinked at her then growled warningly. How dare the cheeky brat say such a thing to him! His team work was flawless. But Naruto obviously seemed to think that his team work was lacking in something or he would'nt have said anything.

It was at this time that Sasuke spoke up. "This is stupid, we are wasting our skills on these D ranked missions. I want to go on a real mission." Both Uzu and Kakashi forgot about what they were talking about to stare at the raven.

Uzu's eye twitched as she finally felt her temper slip from her grasp.

"You! You damn stupid little puke. Just who do you think you are to put your team mates in such a percarious position when we have'nt been properly trained! And you, pinky. Just what kind of shinobi dresses in red and has pink hair? Do you know just how unsafe your presence on a mission is for the rest of us! It's like walking next to a bloody target! And you, retarded sensei, grow the fuck up! This team is'nt suited for even D rank missions and it's your job to teach us. So get up off your ass, put down your porn and do your fucking job!" She roared at the three of them.

Kakashi gaped at her while Sakura cried, and Sasuke sulked. She turned and looked at Sarutobi who blinked at her, he had never seen her so angry before. "Your all stupid and I want nothing to do with you anymore today! Fuck you, I'm going home." And with that she flounced over to the door and stormed out and slammed the door behind her. _Well, that had never happened before._ Kakashi thought as he shook his head.

"Well I suppose it could have been worse, Naruto could have beat the hell out of you three until you ended up in the hospital." Sarutobi said as he gave the three a wary look. Kakashi looked like he had blood in his eye. Uh-oh. The man thought nervously. If he went after Uzu as he was now, she would beat him to death.

"Kakashi." Sarutobi said the mans voice warningly. Kakashi gave him a strange look and said in an angry voice,

"I think it's time Naruto and I had a heart to heart." He had had enough of the blonds bad additude.


	5. Chapter 5

He found Naruto at the training grounds training by himself while he muttered about the stupidity of his team and his pervy sensei. "The gall of those people." The blond snarled as he threw a kunai at a tree quickly followed by another and another.

The look of frustration on his face was telling. Things on team seven could'nt be that bad. After all they had only passed the bell test yesterday. "Naruto, we need to talk." Kakashi said as he walked out from behind one of the trees behind the blond. Naruto didn't even look at him.

"I have nothing to say to fools, now go away." Kakashi stopped walking and stood there just inches from the boy and had to fight down the urge to hit him. Normally he was'nt a very violent man, normally he was very patient with others but the blond was pushing his buttons in a huge way.

He reached out and grabbed the boy and slammed him against the nearest tree and heard the air leave the boys lungs in a whoose as his face paled as he wheezed and gasped for air. "Now you listen to me, you little punk. I don't care who you are you do not talk to me like that. I want you to find Sasuke and Sakura and apoligize to them both ASAP."

I would rather die than aploigize to them for telling the truth." The blond panted. Kakashi gave the boy a evil smirk. If that's how he wanted it, then he would beat him with in an inch of his life.

"That can be arranged Naruto. I could kill you here and now, and no one would stop me or come to help you." Kakashi said as he pressed a kunai to Naruto's throat. The boy was unusally quiet before he looked up at Kakashi with the most heart breaking look on his face and gave the jounin a sad smile.

"Would you? Would you please?" Kakashi let him go and staggered back away from the blond. His face pale as death under his mask. Dear god he could see it. He could see something horrific in the blonds eyes. A hundred thousand agonies reflected in those ruby red eyes, each one more painful than the last. Was he broken inside? Dear god what had the village done to him? What had he done to him?

His chest ached as he stared at the blond. No it was'nt true, it could'nt be true. It was'nt. It just could'nt be, not Minitos son. Not the child he had promised to watch over and keep safe all the days of his life. His breathing quickened as if he had been running even though he stood in place shaking. Naruto looked so calm. Not the slightest hint of fear or regret. Just a calm steady resolve. Kakashi's knees went out from under him and he fell to the ground sobbing.

Naruto had resigned himself to death. He expected it. Just like he had expected him to kill him. What had been done to him to make him expect the worst of people? Had'nt he been kept safe all these years? Or had that simply been a lie that Kakashi had often told himself to comfort him when he had failed to keep his word? He didn't know any more. But he knew one thing for sure. He would'nt let Minito's son die.

From this day forward he would keep his word and protect Naruto with his life. _Love him, Kakashi...please love him. _He could hear Minito's voice say in his head as he died. _I will Minito. I will. _

* * *

She had left him on his knees on the ground and walked away. She had'nt wanted to stay and witness his melt down. So she had gone home and showered and climbed into bed, she was sound asleep when Kakashi slipped into her apartment to check on her.

He stood in the doorway watching her sleep as she thrashed around and cried. He stayed there listening to her cry out and felt his heart breaking a little more each time Naruto sobbed and tried to escape from the ones hurting him in his mind. Finally he had some inkling of what had happened ot the blond, and theories about other things. He would have to have a talk with the Hokage about Naruto's past before he could figure out what to do next.

But for the time being he would stay close in case the boy needed him. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't keep my word, but no one will ever touch you again. I swear it." He said softly as he stroked some of Naruto's sweat dampened hair back from his face then turned and left.

He made it to the Hokage's tower just as the man was prepairing to leave to go home and sleep. "Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at the panting jounin. Well he didn't see any blood on his hands but that didn't nessisarily mean that Uzu was alright. He would have to go check on her as soon as Kaakshi left.

"I need to talk to you, about Naruto." Kakashi said as he walked into the office. Sarutobi gave him a wary look.

"What about him?"

"What happened to him?" Kakashi asked and cocked his head to the side when the man's face paled and he stiffened where he stood. What ever had happened, it was bad. Really bad.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Sarutobi lied to him as he tried to pretend that nothing had ever hurt Uzu. It was a hard thing to do when one considered all of the hospital trips, the broken bones, the internal injuries, the amputated limbs, the eyes being torn out, ect.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the old man. He was lying, he knew it. But because of the man's reaction to his question he was'nt sure if he should call him on his lie, but then again he needed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarutobi stood rooted in place, his face as pale as a ghost. He should'nt have been so stunned by Kakashi's words of how Uzu had practically begged him to kill her, but he was. Kakashi gave a grim smile, it looked like he would be getting those answers he wanted now.

"Please, sit down." The elder said gently as he tried to regain his composure, but it was difficult. Uzu had only begged for someone to kill her once, and that had been after a particularly bad torture session. She had been beaten, stuck in a freezer with water lapping at her chest, and then nearly cooked alive when she was held down under boiling water until she almost stopped breathing.

He still remembered finding her laying on the floor, bloody and blistered. And when he had tried to pick her up...her skin had slid right off of her body where ever he had touched her. Her eyes had been badly damaged and she lay on the dirty floor opening and closing her mouth in silent screams until her voice had started to work again and she had begged him to kill her. He had shook his head and denied her request though he knew it would probably be for the best if she died.

Things would only get so much worse as she got older. She had started to hate him for not killing her. And even though it had happened so long ago, part of her still hated him. The coward that he was, he felt that he had made the wrong choice that day, and so he felt her hatred was something he should bear. Yet she never said anything, she never did anything. No matter how much she hated him or the village.

She always remained quiet in her suffering and her sorrow although it looked like some things slipped through the cracks in the armor around her heart.

He glanced at Kakashi and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Honestly there was so much to cover that he was'nt sure what to tell him.

"I'm waiting Lord Hokage." Kakashi said as he drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair.

"Do you recall the child you saved from Danzous men?" Sarutobi asked, he figured that was as good a place as any to start. Kakashi nodded. Of course he remembered that child. He had had to kill seven of Danzous men that night just to reach the little one. But he had been too late to save the child from the monsters who had raped him. He remembered wrapping the small figure in a bloody blanket and thinking that he could'nt return the child to the hokage in such a state.

He had wanted to clean the child up before taking him back, he had wanted to erase every sign, of what had happened from the little one's body and mind. But that would have been wrong. Even if he had the child would still remember the fear from his encounter, so it had been deemed nessisary to let the little one heal on his own.

He had had nightmares about that child since that night. It was part of the reason he had quite the ANBU black ops. He had thought that if he could'nt save one lone child that he was useless as an ANBU.

"Yes I remember. Why?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the elder through a narrow eye. _Don't tell me that kid was Naruto. Please don't tell me that._ Kakashi thought in a sudden panic. Sarutobi gave him such a sad look confirming his fears. Kakashi jumped up out of his bed and started pacing around like a caged wolf.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god-" He stopped pacing and looked at the elder, his voice shook as he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me who that child was? How could you not tell me after all this time?" His chest ached unmercifully in his chest as he started crying. Oh god, Minitos son. His precious Naru-chan had been... His stomach cramped visously and he almost threw up before he reached the garbage can across the room.

Sarutobi gave the man a pitying look as he emptied his stomach. He had reacted the same way to much of what had happened to Uzu over the past twelve years. It took Kakashi several minutes to completely finish emptying his stomach and return to where he had been sitting, the garbage can sat next to his chair as he sank back down into his seat and stared blankly ahead and rasped.

"Is that all that happened?" The elder shook his head sadly and Kakashi nodded. He had'nt thought that was all the old man had to say, but he had hoped.

* * *

Uzu woke up screaming in her bed, something that she often did when she slept. Her heart thudded in her chest as she panted. She squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed her forehead where she remembered the meat cleaver piercing her skull and embedding itself in her brain. She curled up in a ball as she recalled the evil laughter of the man who had put it there and shivered. She had been nine when that had happened but the memories were as fresh as her thoughts of yesterday.

She had'nt had that dream in a while, and it was puzzleing that she would be having it again now unless that man had come back to finally kill her. She shivered again and pulled the covers up to her chin and lay there just listneing to the sound of her own breathing. She was scared to move even when she thought that she heard someone moving around in her apartment. And so stayed like that for the rest of the night hoping and praying that when the sun came up everything she remembered would finally slip from her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day the team met at the bridge as usual, and for once Kakashi wasn't late. In fact he had been there when she had gotten there. "Naruto, I'm sorry about yesterday." He had said the words very softly as she passed him to go stand in her usual spot. She had nodded her head to let him know that she had heard him then seemed to slip into her own little world until Sasuke and Sakura finally showed up.

Kakashi sighed tiredly, he had been up all night learning more about his blond student. And had learned much more than he had bargained for. It was little wonder Naruto rarely spoke and often did things on his own. He didn't trust them enough to let them make his choices for him. Nor would he just follow them blindly when they demanded obedience. Their attitudes toward him must have left him feeling cold inside and recalled some of those terrible things that had happened ot him during his childhood to the surface of his mind and heart.

No wonder he was so cold towards them. "Today we are going to meet my old buddy Gai and his team. I want you to play nicely with Gai's team and be on your best behavior." Kakashi said as he started walking. His three students fell into step behind him. It took several minutes to locate Gai and his team but they managed to finally do it and watched as Kakashi walked up to the green spandex wearing giant with a smile on his face.

"Yo, Gai." Kakashi called as the green wearing man turned around and looked at him. A big grin splitting his face mere seconds before he went running toward Kakashi with his arms wide open.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival!"

"Touch me and you die, Gai." Kakashi deadpanned as the other man got with in reaching distance. Gai dropped his arms and laughed nervously. Kakashi had'nt changed at all since the other day. It was such a comfort to know that he was still the same man Gai loved to slightly hate.

"Well thats nice to know. So what brings you and your kids here?" Gai asked as he looked over the two...where was kid number three? He looked at Kakashi and was about to ask when he saw the man's eye twitch and followed his gaze to Lee.

His favorite student had the blond backed up against a tree and was asking him all kinds of questions one after the other. The blond boy had a look of comical horror on his face as he tried to excape from Lee's grasp.

"So you are Kakashi-sensei's student. How intresting. You look so frail, and doll like. Are you not training as you should?" Lee asked as he wrapped his fingers around the boys upper arm and frowned at how slender and fragile his build was. If it was'nt his training then the problem lay in the lack of good and nutritious foods and such. What were this kids parents feeding him?

Uzu frowned and tried to get him to let go, but he was holding on like a leech held on for blood. "My name is Lee, what's yours?"

"Your scaring me, let go." Uzu said as she tried ot pull her arm away form him again when Kakashi walked up and lightly slapped Lee's hand. Lee looked at the man with a funny expression on his face.

"Lee, if Naruto says to let go you should do it. He does'nt like overly aggressive people. If you want to get to know him then just sit down somewhere and talk to him. Okay.' Kakashi said with a tight lipped smile under his mask. He hoped the boy knew what was best for him and stopped touching Naruto before he ended up opening a can of whoopass on him.

Lee nodded his head and let his hand fall to his side. "Forgive me Naruto-kun. It was cruel of me to ignore your feelings. I was just slightly worried because you look so....weak." Lee said. Kakashi's eye twitched. Naruto was many things but weak was'nt one of them.

Uzu blinked at him as he bowed to her in such a hurry that he almost butted heads with her. She fell back into Kakashi's arms as she stared at the boys bowed head. Kakashi looked at Naruto's pale face and noticed the dark circles under his eyes and frowned. Had Naruto's nightmares been so bad that he hadn't been able to sleep after Kakashi had left?

He set the blond back in his prior upright position and patted the boy on the shoulder and walked away. "Thats okay Lee. Think nothing of it." Uzu said as she patted the boy on the shoulder. Lee locked eyes with her and smiled happily as she sighed. She envied him his happiness. When was the last time she had ever been that happy? The day that she had been found by Sarutobi? No she had been flat out terrified of him. The day she had thought that she was finally going to die? Yesterday when she had asked Kakashi to kill her? It was hard to say. She couldn't really remember ever being happy.

Lee was about to say something when one of his team mates chucked a shoe at his head and called out. "Lee stop bothering that girl and sit down some where." A tall boy with long dark brown hair called. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her with calculating looks on their faces. Kakashi blinked. Had he just heard the Hyuga kid right? Had the kid just called Naruto a girl?

Uzu gnashed her teeth and had to restist the ure to beat everyone of them to bloody pulps as Lee looked her over more carefully, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Ah now I see, why didn't you say something before Naru-chan? I would not have been so aggressive if I had known that you were a girl." Lee whispered kindly before he patted her on the head while she glared at the dark haired boy.

He was a Hyuga if she was'nt mistaken. _Note to self; gouge out the Hyuga's eyes._


	8. Chapter 8

_Distract them. I have to distract them if my secret is to stay safe._Uzu thought as she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Banana hammock." Everyone looked at her funny. The calculating looks on their faces had changed to something else as she said the words. Lee shook his head then frowned.

"Banana hammock? What's that Naru-chan?" The older boy asked as he cocked his head. _Yeah what is that Naruto? _Kakashi thought as he looked the blond over. It was true that in appearance Naruto did look more like a girl with his long silky hair, and his frighteningly slender build. In fact as far as looks went the boy had an exotic quality that madee people stop and stare at him. He was one of the most physically beautiful kids he had ever seen. So Naruto being a girl wasn't that far a leap in logic.

"I tripped on a banana got tangled in a hammock and when I finally untangled myself I fell and hit my head on a rock. Banana hammock." The blond said those words with such a somber expression that Kakashi could feel laughter bubbling up in his chest as Lee nodded his head and sat down while the Hyuga rolled his eyes.

It was almost pathetic how easily the blond was able to fool everyone. He glared at the kid and noticed that the girl was glareing back at him before she ran her thumb nail across her neck to tell him what she was going to do to him if he didn't shut up. Neji was'nt as afraid of her as he should be. But she could change that in a heart beat once she caught him alone. You didn't mess with someone who fought on a sanin level if you wanted to live.

And the fuckwad had just earned her wrath.

* * *

Two in a half hours of sparring with Lee later, Kakashi called his students together to leave. Lee reached out and grabbed her upper arm and looked her over one more time then sighed. "Naru-chan, I know that there is probably a reason that you are hiding the fact that you are a girl. Just remember not to take things too far, and if you ever need help you can come and see me and I will help you." Then he leaned down and said very gently so that no one could hear.

"We can not have the only child of the late fourth hokage being hurt." Uzu's eyes widened in surprise as he stood back up to his full height and smiled at her. He knew? How did he know? She wondered as he chuckled at her funny expression and said.

"Not many things are common knowledge. But your existence is. Besides, you look just like him. Very cute." Her jaw dropped as she stared at him totally bowled over by his words as she quietly made her way around him and back to her team mates as he laughed. That had been such a funny expression. He could definitely like that girl easily.

Gai moved to stand behind Lee as he watched the blond peek at him from over her shoulder before she waved and took off running ahead of her team. "Lee?" Gai said as he put his hand on the boys shoulder. What could Lee be thinking?

"Gai-sensei I have always wanted a little sister. Do you think she would be a nice one?" Lee asked as he looked up at his teacher. Gai looked at her retreating back and shook his head.

"I don't know Lee, but you'll never know unless you get to know her better."

Lee chuckled again. "I know sensei. But I'm worried about the fear I saw reflected in her eyes." Lee said honestly, it was why he had singled her out. He had a knack for sensing the weakness of others and had a really bad tendency to pick on them just to see how far he could push them before they broke down. He might have pushed her more if Kakashi hadn't have interfered.

On the other hand he hadn't meant to scare her. He was trying to learn what he should and shouldn't do around her. It was his way of trying to make her feel more comfortable around him. "I'm not sure what to tell you Lee. She's had a very difficult life, and has been hurt very badly. It's our fault that she has been hurt, but no one wants to take resposability for what has been done." Gai said gently.

Lee's smile faded. He knew that. He had seen a glimpse of her hell when he had touched her. "You had another one of _those _things huh?" Neji said in disgust. Lee only glanced at him briefly and smiled again.

"Watch your step Neji, you might fall." No sooner that the words left his mouth than Neji tripped on a tree root protruding from the ground and fell. Lee sighed.

"You know you would'nt end up wearing so many band aids if you would simply listen to me when I tell you to be careful." Lee said as he shook his head.

* * *

Naruto was as quiet as ever as they walked back to the bridge. Both Sasuke and Sakura had taken off to do god knows what just a few minutes after they had left Gai's team training grounds. "Naruto, is everything okay?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at the blond. Naruto nodded without looking at him.

"Well, alright. If your sure." Kakashi said softly as he reached out and put his hand on the boys head and ruffled his hair affectionately, and could'nt help but notice just how soft and silky his hair was. Or how smooth and pale the skin of his cheek and neck were.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day team seven went to the Hokage's office for a mission and were given a C rank mission, thanks to Sasuke's bitching and whining. Kakashi was looking the mission details over as the third Hokage suddenly yelled,

"Kakashi grab Naruto!" Kakashi looked up from the mission details and saw the blond backing the raven into a corner, and slapping his palms on either side of the boys body pinning him in place as he growled,

"_**What did you do?**_" In a mean tone that he had never heard the blond boy use before. His small body was fairly shaking with rage. _Uh-oh. This didn't bode well for Sasuke._Kakashi thought as the blond grabbed a fist full of the raven's hair and started beating his head against the wall as hard as he could before Kakashi could reach him. He wrapped an arm around the blond's middle and started to pull him away from Sasuke when he realised that the blond hadn't let go of the raven just yet and had switched over to kicking him in the face as Kakashi tried to pull him off.

Finally after several minutes Naruto finally wore himself out and finally let the semi consious boy go. He hung in place against Kakashi's body panting as if he had run a marathon and Kakashi could'nt help but notice how nicely the blond's body fit with his own. As if he was made just for him.

Sarutobi face palmed, well it looked like they would be going on this mission minus the Uchiha. Perhaps he could find someone else to go in the Uchiha's place. "Naruto, I could happily skin you alive for doing that, but I know that you are only thinking about the safety of your sensei and your team mates. Still going to such lengths to keep them in the village is inexcusable. How will they learn if they never leave the village?"

"Have they tried picking up a book and running senarios?" The blond said as he glared at the bloody raven twitching on the floor. Kakashi could have sworn that he heard the blond mutter,

"Damn he's still alive. I have to hit him some more." And shook his head, this kid was going to drive him crazy. He just knew it. Sarutobi called out,

"Kakashi, Naruto front and center please. Sakura would you please take Sasuke to the hospital? Thank you dear." He sat quietly as Sakura picked up Sasuke and half carried half dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind them. As soon as they were out of the room the Hokage glanced at the blond and Kakashi as a new idea struck him. The two would be going on the mission to wave, but they would be going under cover as lovers.

Who knew maybe the two would make a great team. He had been around enough to know that the jounin was starting to become attracted to the blond. He just needed a firmer push in her direction. And she really did need someone to take care of her. Kakashi would make a good companion for her, and might even be able to heal her damaged heart.

"Alright you two, you will be going on this mission to wave, by your selves. You will also be going under cover....as lovers." Sarutobi said with a cunning smile as Uzu paled and shook her head no. She would'nt do it. He could'nt make her.

"I am giving you both three days to get your lovey dovey shit down. Kakashi I expect you to do what you think is necessary. Sleep with Naruto if you must, but the boy can't flinch from your touch during the mission. Especially if things get heated." Sarutobi paused as Kakashi looked over at Uzu who was shaking where she stood.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but, I don't swing that way." Kakashi said nervously as he stared at the blond. He wasn't quite sure what the man was thinking but his arrangement didn't seem to sit well with Naruto from the way he was shaking.

"Yes you do. I've seen how you look at the boy."

"Nuh-uh. I like girls."

"How nice. Then this plan shouldn't bother you at all."

"But it does. Naruto is Naruto."

"Naruto is a girl."

"Your fucking me aren't you. You think I wouldn't know if my former sensei had a daughter."

"Not if your head wound was still screwing with your memory. Reach out and put you hand on Naruto's chest and tell me what you feel under that bulky jacket."

Kakashi snorted and reached out and put his hand on the blonds chest and felt him stiffen just before he squeaked and blinked as his face turned blood red under his mask. He flexed his fingers several times just to be sure before he looked the blond in the eye.

"Your a girl. Seriously?"

"What do you feel in your hand Kakashi?"

"I'm not sure. I don't exactly know if these are her tits or some weird growth that should be surgically removed." Kakashi replied in a daze as he let go of her and looked at his hand. Jesus, how had she managed to hide those mega boobs?

Kakashi groaned and buried his red face in his hands. Oh dear god this was fucked up. Not only had he just found out about Naruto's past, but the blond was a girl and he now had to sleep with her to get ready for a mission. _Minito I hope your sharpening your knives, I deserve to be stabbed to death for this. _He thought as he watched several ANBU appear and grab the frightened girl.

"Lock her in the room in the cabin outside the village to wait for Kakashi, and don't you dare so much as touch a hair on her head or I'll be hanging your heads on a pike attached to the village gates." The Hokage said as she gave him one last look, there was such panic in her expression he had to look away.

He hated putting her in this position but something had to be done before she slipped away completely. If things worked out just right Kakashi would give her a reason to keep living. But for now he had to finish giving Kakashi his instructions or she might try to kill herself before he could get to the cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi reached the cabin as the ANBU were leaveing, and narrowed his eyes at the group. They had delivered Naru here almost twenty minutes ago. Why were they still here? He wondered as he opened the cabin door and peeked inside. She was'nt in the main room so he walked back through the hallway to the closed bedroom door and slowly opened it and gasped in shock at what he saw before rage took over and he turned and walked back down the hall way to the door and outside where he found the ANBU standing together a few feet away laughing about what they had done to the girl.

"Hey! You four faggots-" Well that certainly had the men's attention. Kakashi thought as his legs quickly ate up the distance between the cabin and the four men until he was standing right in front of them.

"Who do you think you are to do that to her?"

"We were following our orders, Hatake."

"Your orders were to bring her here and leave her alone. What in gods name did you think you were doing when you stripped her and tied her to the bed like that?! Did you think it was funny? I'm sure that she does'nt think so you bastards!"

"Watch how you speak to us you demon loving maggot." One with the mask of a panther snarled at him. Kakashi smirked evilly as he moved until he was just inches from the panther masked man.

"I believe the Hokage warned you not to touch her or you would be killed-" Kakashi said as he slit the mans throat before he or the others even realised what he was doing. Thats one down. Only three more left.

* * *

Uzu lay on her back on the bed, her hands tied above her head sobbing around the gag in her mouth. This was why she didn't want to be here. Why she didn't want to sleep with Kakashi or anyone else for that matter.

Being treated like she was less than nothing, like her opinions didn't matter. It hurt so damn much. But this was her choice, and she would kill Kakashi if he tried anything without realising that. He would respect her choice and so would Sarutobi if he wanted to live. She lay there trying to beat down the panic flooding her senses when Kakashi walked in and quietly closed the door and looked at her.

He had blood on his face and hands, stains on his vest and mask as he walked over to her and carefully untied her hands and pulled her up into his arms and removed the gag and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. They were'nt supposed to touch you. I'm sorry." He said over and over again as he held her.

She was'nt sure what to think of him at this point. She was just happy that she was free again. She buried her face in his vest and tried to calm herself, but it was a difficult thing to do. Being tied down like that had brought back a lot of bad memories for her. He rubbed her back in slow circles as she trembled against him. Damn them for treating her like that. And damn the Hokage for putting them both in this position. Because of the old man she would fight him tooth and nail to keep him away from her, which would make her useless for the mission.

He pulled back a bit and and grabbed on of the sheets and wrapped her in it before he kissed her forehead and vanished into the bathroom across the room and closed the door. He was a lot of things but savage enough to make love to a wounded girl while covered in blood wasn't one of them. He wanted to take it slow and easy with her. He wanted to somehow get her hooked on his touch, so that he could keep her close to him. But how?

All she knew was the pain and violence of sex. It made her wary of him as a man. But maybe if he could show her how nice it felt, then she wouldn't fight him. He would have to make it abundantly clear that the choice was hers and he would respect it. That if at any time he frightened her or hurt her accidently that she could strike him, and even walk away and he would understand.

Uzu sat on the bed with the sheet wrapped around her as she heard the water in the shower come on as Kakashi stepped under the spray. She shivered and looked around. Where were her clothes? She had to find her jacket. It had the numbing drug in it. One vial would last four hours. She would be able to let Kakashi bed her and stay completely unaffected by his touch without sacrificing her ability to move or think if she needed too.

She found her jacket and pulled out one of the violet colored vials and stared at it as the water in the bathroom shut off and quickly uncorked the top and downed the contents and then re corked it and stuffed it back in the jacket and scrambled back to where she had been sitting before as the door to the bathroom slowly opened and Kakashi walked out with a towel wrapped around his shoulders wearing just his boxers.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Dear god he was the most ripped and delicious looking man she had ever seen. All that smooth slightly scarred skin, over hard muscle. And his face! He had a fallen angel kind of beauty, even with the scar running along his left eye lid and down his cheek an inch. His mis matched eyes only added to his charm as he looked at her. "I suppose we should start." He said gently and she shivered again as he made his way to the bed and sat down beside her.

Man oh man, even the tone and timber of his voice was different now. "First thing is first. I know about what was done to you. It was cruel. so I will tell you this now. You have the right to say stop at any time. You also have the right to walk away if I scare you or hurt you accidentally. But I want you to try something out with me first. I'm going to take it slow and easy with you. I'm going to show you the pleasant side of sex. I'm going to kiss you, and touch you and treat you as if you were made of glass. I plan to give you four, screaming orgasms. Do you understand?" Kakashi said gently as he took her small hand in his.

She looked down at her hand in his and nodded mutely, she didn't trust herself to speak just yet. He smiled and tugged her into his arms and settled her in his lap. "Good. Lets start with kissing. Have you ever been kissed?"

She shook her head and he gave her a small smile. "Then I'll be your first." He mused aloud as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead again.

"That is one kiss." He said gently and tipped her head back a bit with his fingers and kissed her cheek.

"Thats two kisses. Next is the big one, are you ready?" He said against her skin, her fingers twitched on his bare leg, drawing his attention for a fraction of a second before he fastened his mouth to hers.


	11. Chapter 11

She made a strange sound as he licked along her bottom lip before pulling away a bit. "Open your mouth honey, I want to taste you." He said roughly as she opened her mouth a bit like he said and was startled when he pressed his mouth over hers again and slipped his tongue inside as he tightened his arms around her a little bit, earning a distressed sound from her before he forced his arms to relax around her a bit.

She whimpered as her lungs started to burn from lack of air and pushed at his chest. He broke the kiss and stared down at her face as she gasped for air and chuckled. She didn't know that she was supposed to breath through her nose. How cute. "Silly girl, your supposed to breath through your nose when you need air."

She looked up at him as he shook his head. "It isn't rocket science, now lets try this again." He said as he tipped her back in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers again as she grasped his shoulders and held tightly. She managed to let out an alarmed squeak as he deepened the kiss and frowned a bit when he tasted something strange on his tongue. Something that tasted slightly like almonds.

He lifted his head and studied her for a second through narrow eyes. She looked completely unaffected by his kisses. There was no flush to her skin, no warmth. Her expression was completely blank. He cocked his head and put her down on the bed as he stood up. He knew that there were fast acting drugs that some women used to numb their bodies when they were faced with having to share their bodies with men on missions, but he had never come across anyone who used them. He grasped both of her wrists in his hands and checked the inside of her arms for needle tracks, and found none. Meaning that she had taken the drug orally.

She would be unaffected by everything he did up until the drug wore off four hours from now. He bared his teeth and swore violently as he stood up and started pacing the room as she watched him. Was laying with his so unbearable to her that she felt she needed the drug? He knew the answer immediately. She had taken it because laying with any man was unbearable to her. Damn it, damn it, damn it. He hated this. He hated the feeling of helplessness that had taken root in his chest as he stopped pacing and looked at her. She looked so much like a little doll, sitting on the bed. Living but dead.

He reached out and stroked her cheek gently then swore and went across the room and picked up her discarded clothes and left the room. He refused to touch her unless she was able to react to his touch. He would break down the armor she had built around her heart and coax her back to life.

* * *

Uzu lay down on the bed shortly after he left the room and curled up to wait out the effects of the drug. Her fingers tracing her lips curiously. What would his kiss feel like with out the drug to numb her? Would it still be nice?

* * *

Four hours later-

Kakashi returned to the bedroom seething. He knew that this was a difficult thing to ask of her, but damn it he wasn't going to hurt her. He knew how to be patient and restrain himself. But she obviously didn't trust him not to hurt her. So he was going to seduce her. She lay on the bed curled up on her side, her eyes closed, and her breathing was shallow and even indicating sleep. He reached out and gently turned her over onto her back and stroked the skin of her collar bone with his thumb as he leaned down and kissed her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his thick silver hair. "Kashi." She groaned and pressed one of her hands to her forehead. Kakashi snorted in amusment. Served her right for taking a drug instead of doing things the natural way.

"Your head hurt?" He asked smugly. It went a long way to sooth his bruised ego. She nodded as she let her other hand fall away from his hair. He caught her hand before it hit the matress and pressed a kiss to her palm, as he chuckled.

"Listen very closely angel, I want you to hear what I'm about to say. Don't ever pull a stunt like this again." He said softly, but she could hear the hard edge to his tone. His mis matched eyes unblinkingly stared at her. His temper simmered below the surface, barely held in check.

"Sorry, Kashi." She muttered as she blinked back tears. She was'nt sure what he wanted from her. He growled and lifted her into his arms and held her close. Cuddling her like a small child.

"Don't apoligize for what you've done. I understand all too well why you did that. What bothers me is the fact that you trust me so little. I'm not sure what to do to make you realise that I will not hurt you. Ever. But we have to go through with this, our Hokage's orders are absolute." He said gently as he kissed the top of her head.

He was begining to see why the old man had ordered him to do this. He saw how fragile she was in this kind of position. Anyone else would have simply disregarded her wishes and plowed on not caring about the damage they were doing to her heart and mind. But she was too damn loveable for something that damaging to happen over and over again and once he went through with this he fully intended to stay by her side no matter what happened.

"I guess we should do this then." She said in a small voice, that made her sound like a frightened child. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

He lay her down on the bed and leaned over her as he settled his body on top of her resting most of his body weight on one of his elbows and pressed kisses along her jaw as he lightly skimmed his hand along her neck, the gentle touch caused her to shiver as he glanced at her. She looked so nervous, but then again he could understand why. "Hey, you never did tell me your real name." He said as he licked along the shell of her ear to distract her.

She twitched and turned her head a bit to allow his more access to the area. "Uzu. My name is Uzu." She said as he nipped at her earlobe with his sharp teeth, she made a strangled sound and twitched again as he smiled against her skin as he palmed one of her breasts. Her fingers fisted in the sheets as he kissed her lips and slid his hand along her arm until he reached her and laced their fingers together in the sheet.

"I think I'm ready now." She breathed as he pulled back. He blinked at her.

"Seriously?" She nodded as he reached down and lightly ran his finger tip along her netherlips and pulled back in shock, dear god she was drenched.

"What the?"

"I think it's the way you kiss me. It feels so nice." Uzu panted as he looked back at her and shrugged. Well what ever worked.


	12. Chapter 12

He took it slow and easy just like he said he would despite the fact that he had to fight himself to keep from fucking her into the matress. And things went amazingly well until between them for the past three days. Now they stood at the gate with their client Tazuna, a bridge builder from the land of waves waving goodbye to the Hokage since he had come to the gate personally to see them off.

Uzu was still very quiet, something that Kakashi doubted would ever change but something had changed between them in the past few days. Kakashi no longer saw her as his student, he saw her as his mate, his lover and friend. Something that he would'nt change now for all the world. He had already decided that once they were back in the village he would move into his old childhood home and ask her to live with him.

And even if she said no, then he would hang out at her place until she gave in. Something that he knew would take some doing on his end but it was doable.

He was about to reach in and pull out his Icha Itcha book when he caught her peeking at him out of the corner of her eye, quietly observing him and smiled at her. She turned pink and quickly looked away. She was so adorable that he just could'nt keep his hands to himself any longer, he moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him and stole a kiss from her when she opened her mouth to tell him to let go.

Tazuna looked between the two and shook his head. He was a dead man, he just knew it.

They were at least six miles away from the border when Uzu stopped in the middle of the dirt road to stare at a mud puddle with a frown on her face. Kakashi looked at her and smiled. She looked cute even when she was frowning. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked curiously as he stopped dead in his tracks to look back at her. She stared at the puddle for several seconds longer then reached down and placed her index finger in the puddle and let her chakra flair a bit and set the puddle on fire. Something that Kakashi had never seen a geinin do before.

Setting water on fire with chakra was considered to be an sanin or Hokage level ability. "Uzu?" Kakashi said as she stood up to her full height and quickly moved back to his side as a pair of agonising screams filled the air, followed by the faint smell of burning flesh. Kakashi pushed Uzu behind his as several crashes were heard before everything went quiet again.

"What the hell was that?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi looked at Uzu who was biting her bottom lip and thought. _An excellent question. _

"I think that that was a trap." Kakashi said as he wrapped his arm around Uzu and gave her a brief squeeze before he handed her his small pack and told her to stay close to Tazuna while he went to investigate.

* * *

Kakashi returned a short time later shaking his head. He had never seen such a sight before. On the other side of the tree line, in the dense underbrush had had found two bodies burned almost to cinders and miraculusly, had been able to identify the bodies as the demon brothers. Rogue ninjas turned mercinaries. They had a whole page dedicated to them in the bingo book as S rank shinobi that should'nt be approached without back up standing by.

And from what he had seen of how they died, they had apparently been in contact or somehow connected to the mud puddle that Uzu had set on fire. Now the only questions remaining were how had she known? And how had she managed to do such a high level jutsu with so little chakra?

He found her standing next to Tazuna leaning her back against the tree the old man was sitting under. "Find anything?" Uzu asked as he stopped in front of her. He nodded his head and crooked his finger at her. She went to him with out complaint for once and let him wrap his arms around her and hold her for a second before he framed her pretty face in his hands and tipped her head back to look at him.

"Uzu, did you know those men were out there waiting for us?" She nodded her head, unsure of why he was questioning her.

"Okay. Thats good. Now I need to know something else. That jutsu you just used, do you know what level it is?" She nodded her head again. Kakashi kissed her lips gently and sighed. It's good that she knew but that didn't answer his biggest question.

"Okay, angel. One more question and we'll get going. What level are you skill wise?"

"Sanin. I can preform thirty sanin level, eighteen Hokage level, and fifty seven A rank junin level jutsu." Uzu said a small frown on her face. Was there something wrong with that?

Kakashi could'nt believe what he was hearing. How was it possable for someone who knew those kinds of jutsu's to have been so badly abused all her life? Would'nt there have been dead bodies every where if she used those jutsus against the people who had hurt her? Unless she had learned the jutsus after she had been hurt. Or she had known them all along and merely refused to use tham against those weaker than herself out of a warped sense of honor.

"Uzu." He said softly, his voice sounded shakey even to his ears. She tilted her head back and looked at him.

"I'm not a monster Kashi. Despite how I've been treated, or what others may think of me. I refuse to become the very thing that they want to destroy. I have no problem using my strength. But I will not use it for my own selfish reasons. I wish to use it for the sake of others. There is nothing wrong with that is there?" Kakashi was stunned speechless. he had never heard of a shinobi with such power at their finger tips refuseing ot use their power before. Revenge, hatred, those things meant little to nothing to her.

And that was just one of the reasons that he loved her. "No baby, there's nothing wrong with that." He said as he took her small hand in his and kissed her knuckles then grabbed his pack and shrugged it on. They had a lot of ground to cover in a short time.

Hopefully they would reach the country of waves before night fall. Hopefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Zabuza watched the trio through the leaves in the trees above them and noticed that the silver haired man kept unusually close to the pretty little blond next to him. How interesting. It looked like the big bad shinobi had a little play thing. How disgustingly cute. And so very nice to know that when he attacked all he had to do was either take the girl hostage or kill her and the man would be too busy grieving to save Tazuna.

The girl stopped walking and looked up at the tree branches and scanned them for any signs of life before her ruby red eyes landed on him and she smiled. Zabuza felt a chill go down his spine as he stiffened in place. There was no way that kid could see him hidden in the leaves. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that she could see him. How strange. "Uzu? Everything okay?" Kakashi asked as he looked at her. She quickly looked away from the tree limbs over head and smiled.

"Uh-huh." She said as she took his extended hand in hers and hugged his arm against her chest. He gave her a curious look then asked suspiciously.

"What did you see?"

She gave him an innocent look that he knew all too well and knew that she had seen something. Perhaps another rogue shinobi hiding among the leaves and branches and couldn't help but think that he pitied whoever it was that came after them this time. Uzu probably already had a plan to take the fool down. The poor unfortunate soul. Kakashi mused as he looked at his lover. She was as calm as ever.

Zabuza made his move a short time later after reconfiguring his plan to take the girl and hold her hostage. He wanted to know just what kind of skills she had hidden in that fragile looking body of hers to be able to sense someone like him so easily, and he wasn't above bullying her to find out.

It was the smallest of warnings, a subtle shift in the air as the massive blade came sailing through the air at their heads. Kakashi threw Tazuna down and then grabbed Uzu and jumped as high as he could as the blade slammed into a tree several feet away and a man appeared, standing on it. Kakashi growled threateningly and glanced at Uzu to see if she was alright. He could feel her heart beating frantically against her ribs, just under his palm and wanted nothing more than to hug her but he was a pro and they had a job to do.

He could'nt afford to be distracted by her presence. So he jumped down from the tree limb and let her go and watched her as she went over to Tazuna and helped him up. "You okay, Tazuna-san?"

The elder grunted and patted himself down. "Apparently. You?" He asked as he looked her over. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. She was fine.

"Cute kid. I was'nt aware that the great Hatake Kakashi liked little girls." Zabuza sneered at Kakashi who laughed and said.

"She's not that little. She's legal." Earning a comical look from Zabuza as he said.

"Really? No shit? Wow."_ I should move to the leaf village if all the chicks are legal at that age. _Zabuza thought as he shook his head. Kakashi's eye twitched a little. Was this guy taking his seriously? Cause if not he would have to kill him. It was just the principal that he lived his life by. Those who did not take him seriously had to die. It was just so much trouble to let them continue living. Kakashi ducked as Zabuza slashed at him with his sword and punched the man in the stomach.

Zabuza grunted as he staggered back a bit. Ow that had hurt. Kakashi may look scrawny and weak but he packed a powerful punch. Zabuza mused as he dodge the next blow and slashed at him again. It was almost time to make his move,he just had to lure Kakashi out into the lake a little more and he could take him out of the game for now. Kill Tazuna and grab the girl.

It happened so fast, Kakashi was'nt able to track Zabuza's movements fast enough as Uzu called out a warning then appeared in front of him a split second later and sent him flying through the air, back toward Tazuna and solid land as a large orb of water came up under her feet and trapped her. Kakashi flipped in mid air and landed lightly on the balls of his feet and stared at Uzu in horror as she floated inside the orb. Her expression slightly startled as she placed her hand against the surface and pushed against it experimentally.

It felt like tempered steel against her finger tips. Zabuza smirked at Kakashi as the man stared at the girl. The poor fool had actually fallen for the little chit. He could see it in the way he stared at her in her watery prison. "Well this is nice. Now I don't have to knock you out to get my hands on your little girlfriend." Zabuza said as he looked the girl over. She sat in the orb with her lips thinned as she turned her head to glare at him.

"This is intresting. Too bad Kashi-koi is going to kill you. I would have liked to learn this jutsu." Uzu said as she studied the water prison. She had already figured out four ways to get out of it, but figured that it might be a bad idea to do so just now. It was never good to let the enemy see your trump card or they might find a new way to beat you down.


	14. Chapter 14

"Is she being serious?" Zabuza asked curiously. Kakashi nodded silently. It was slightly disturbing but yes, she was totally serious.

Kakashi looked at his lover as she floated there in the enemies hands, and shook his head. Didn't anything rattle her? He wondered as he called out. "Sit tight honey and I'll have you out of there is a second."

She looked at him and nodded as she chewed her lower lip nervously. She was just a little worried that he was going to get hurt trying to get to her. She could distract Zabuza by disrupting his jutsu with her chakra, hell she could even kill him if she wanted too. But she didn't really want to unless she felt there was no other choice but to do so. So far he hadn't really hurt anyone, insults aside anyway.

"Be careful, Kashi." She called out as he charged. He had a plan. It wasn't really a good one, and could end up getting him and the old man killed but it was something. He caught sight of her reaching into her weapons pouch and pulling out a kunai as he closed the distance between himself and the enemy. All he had to do was get Zabuza to move back a bit and the jutsu would fall apart without his chakra to feed off of.

Uzu ran her finger tip along the blade of her kunai infusing it with her chakra and reached out and quickly cut Zabuza's hand with it causing him to look at her as Kakashi closed in.

Zabuza nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt something bite into the tender flesh of his hand and looked at the water prison and the girl inside. She gave him an innocent look as blood welled up from the small cut. What the hell? How had he gotten cut? He turned his eyes back to the front and felt another biting sting as he was cut again, this time deeper, and on his wrist. He hissed as his hand started to burn. Oh god, what was that odd burning sensation?

He looked down to see his hand barely hanging on by several small pieces of flesh and felt a scream well up in his throat as the jutsu dissipated and the girl fell onto the waters surface and reared back her arm so that her hand was palm up just as Kakashi reached him and dropped down in a similar position, both of them struck together in the same place, square in the chest and sent him flying back through the air.

He crashed into a rock, breaking it into pieces and kept going until he hit a tree trunk over two hundred feet away and sank into the water unconscious.

Kakashi panted for a second before he grabbed Uzu roughly by the shoulders and turned her this way and that until he was completely satisfied that she wasn't hurt before he hugged her to his chest and spoke to her in a strange language then let her go. "What did you do to him?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Uzu shrugged and held up her bloody kunai. "I cut him."

Kakashi nodded. "I could see that, but how did you manage that while you were trapped?"

She grinned at him and held up her hand and let her chakra flair slightly. "Touch it." She said as he stared at her hand warily. He raised his hand after a second or so and felt her hand vibrating, or rather her chakra was vibrating at a rapid pace against his palm. She had changed her chakra to sound vibrations and had used it to disrupt the water prison jutsu.

Kakashi snorted in amusement. "Your so evil, koi." He said as he kissed her then went off to find and kill Zabuza but the man was gone. As if he had never been there at all.

* * *

Later that night-

Kakashi sat on the bed waiting for Uzu to come out of the shower so that he could spend some time with her and couldn't help but feel like he was in too deep. He was in love with a girl who was one of the most enigmatic creatures he had ever laid eyes on. And on top of that she was stronger and more conniving than him, though she obviously only used her talents for good, he couldn't help but wonder what she would be like if she were evil. Like really evil.

Like leather wearing, I-will-beat-you-with-my-whip kind of evil and closed his eyes and hissed as he pictured that in his mind. God that was such a turn on that he actually had to bite his tongue to keep from calling her master when she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy sky blue towel.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously as she looked at him. He opened his mis matched eyes and smiled at her.

"Waiting for you to come out and play." He said as he reached out and tugged her down on the bed beside him.

"Wait, Kashi! I'm still wet!" She cried as he tumbled her onto her back and buried his face against her neck and hummed.

"Just the way I like you. You smell sweet, what kind of soap did you use in there?" He asked as he licked away several drops of water.

"Pervert." She said as he licked away some more of the glistening drops, leaving a wet trail behind on her skin.

"Angel." He muttered as he kissed her cheek. She twitched then reached up and grabbed the front of his vest and flipped him so that she was straddling his hips as she said.

"Enough foreplay." Kakashi looked up at her and grinned before purring.

"Yes master."


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi leaned over Uzu's back panting as he laced his finger with hers and thrust deeper. She started to cry out as he put his hand over her mouth to muffle the sound and chuckled. "Shh. Quiet koi of someone might know what we're doing." He said as he scrapped his teeth along her spine. Starting at the small of her back and working his way up to her nape before he kissed her shoulder.

He sank his teeth into the soft skin between her shoulder and neck and sucked as she whimpered and clenched around him. She was almost there. He could feel it in the way she trembled under his hands. He pushed himself deeper and swiveled his hips as she buried her face in the pillow in front of her and screamed, her body shuttering almost violently as she came. He sat still for a second as he debated on whether or not to pull out. "Angel, will you let me cum inside of you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

He knew that it might still be too soon to ask her for such a thing, but he really wanted to leave some small piece of himself inside of her when he laid down next to her. She shifted under him and nodded her head. "It's fine Kashi. Go ahead." She said as she shuddered again. He ran his hands along her back to her hips and gripped her in his hands and rocked his hips until he came with a groan as he bit his lower lip and spilled his seed inside of his mate before he moved away from her and lay down on the bed on his back and pulled her against him.

"That was nice." He said in between pants as he wound a damp strand of her hair around his index finger and kissed her shoulder, then her neck.

She nodded and shifted so that she was facing him and lay her head on the hollow of his shoulder and sighed. This was nice. She liked it when he held her. She always felt so safe with him. So wanted, and loved. She had never felt those things before.

"Uzu, I want to talk to you about something." Kakashi said softly and paused as he felt her tilt her head in place on his shoulder to look at him.

"What?" She asked a a feeling of dread settled in her chest like a lead weight. He caught the pained look on her face and swore as he sat up and framed her face in his hands.

"It's nothing bad koi. I swear. I was wanting to talk to you about what will happen once we return to the village." She frowned. What was he talking about?

"What will happen?" She asked curiously. She wanted to see where his thoughts were leading them.

"I want you to move in with me, but more than that....I want you to stay with me as my bride. Will you marry me? I promise that you will never regret it." He said as he studied her face. She looked unusually pale in the dim light as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes, down her cheeks.

"No, Kashi. No. No, I can't." He framed her face in her hands again.

"Tell me why, baby." He said gently as she cried.

"No one wants me. No one cared. I lived alone, and got hurt. I'm broken inside. I can't do something like this to you. I can't. It would only hurt you when they finally killed me." she sobbed as he studied her face in the faint light before tumbling her back onto the bed, his chest aching as she cried.

"Your wrong koi." He said fiercely as he kissed her.

"I want you." he said as he kissed her again and felt her starting to melt in his arms.

"I care." He said as she looked at him and knew that he meant what he was saying.

"Your not broken, it only feels like you are." He said as he kissed her again. She whimpered and trembled as he stroked her cheeks with his finger tips, wiping away her tears.

"Your damaged, and you need me just as much as I need you." He said as he brushed her hair back from her face.

"God, don't ask me to give you up. It's too cruel. And I love you too damn much." He said as he pressed an achingly tender kiss to her lips.

"I won't ask you again. I'll wait for you to think about it and answer me on your own." He said as he lay back down beside her and pulled her back into his arms and held her until she cried herself to sleep. He was upset that she thought so little of herself, and angry with the villagers for reducing her to this. He could cheerfully raze the village to the ground with everyone inside for what they had done to her.

But for now he needed to stay close to her, and wait for her to realise that she had every right to be happy. Just like anyone else.

Kakashi had'nt slept a wink, he had spent all night comforting Uzu and watching her sleep and was dead tired as he slipped out of the bed the next morning and glanced back at his mate and brushed a quick kiss across her temple before he grabbed his pants and pulled them on and snagged his shirt as he silently left the room. He would kill for a cup of coffee. He mused as he walked down the stairs to the dining room and waved at Tazuna as he yawned.

"You look tired. That little girl wear you out." Tazuna said with an amused grin. Kakashi glared at him as he sat down and thanked Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter as she set a piping hot cup of coffee down in front of him.

"None of your busness old man." Kakashi groused as he took a sip and moaned when the drink scalded his tongue.


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi was waiting for Uzu with a grin on his face as she came down the stairs an hour in a half later and though he tried to keep from smiling so much he could'nt help it, he had come up with a very interesting game to play while trying to teach her how to climb trees. And had come back from town with something nice for her so that they could make the game more interesting. He had found the cutest little sky blue and white maid style dress, and wanted very badly to see her in it.

"Do you know how to climb trees?" He asked as she walked up to him and stopped, a small frown on her face.

"Does'nt everyone?" Uzu asked as she looked at the pale blue and white piece of clothing on the table. Kakashi rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh for gods sake. Make me feel like I'm useful and pretend you don't know how to do it." He said as he brushed a quick kiss acrossed her lips and then picked up the dress and thrust it in her arms.

"Thank you, babe. Your the best. Now go get dressed and meet me outside." He said in a rush as he spun her around and pushed her back toward the stairs before she could say anything. He ran outside without another word, leaving her completely stunned. Was he high maybe? It would definitly explain some things if he was. She mused as she walked back up to the bedroom and looked over the dress before she shook her head.

A maid outfit. It was just slightly disturbing how happy Kakashi was when he saw her walking toward him wearing the damn thing with her long hair pulled back into a thick braid and held in place with a sky blue ribbon. She stopped just shy of him and stood there as he walked a slow circle around her and checked her out.

She was a vision in the dress. The short sleeves hung off of her shoulders just right, and the bodice was just low enough to show the pale curves of her breasts. And the ribbon in her hair! He almost squealed like Sakura at a Sasuke convention. She looked so adorable standing there figiting, as she blushed cutely.

"Wow."

"C-Can I take this off now?"

"No way. You look lovely." Well okay that was'nt really the word he was wanting to say but she had no real idea that he was planning to molest her body out here.

She turned a darker color of pink and looked away. He chuckled and fisted her chin and made her look at him. "You look stunning in this. Really. I'm the envy of every man in the country." He said as he brushed his thumb across her lower lip. He wanted to pounce on her so bad he almost whimpered.

"Okay. Here is what we are going to do. I'm going to show you how to climb trees without using your hands. And for every time you do it wrong you lose an article of clothing. _That I get to pick_." He said quickly before moving on.

"After you lose so many pieces we will switch over to 'Simon sez' and you will have to do whatever I say. If you do it right. You get to do the same thing to me. Got it?" Kakashi said cheerfully. It was creepy just how happy he was about his game and plan. Still she could'nt bring herself to say anything after letting him down last night.

* * *

An hour later Kakashi had her back pressed against the rough bark of a tree with her legs wrapped around his hips, his ragged breathing fanning her face as he thrust one last time, and shuttered and let his head drop down to the crook of her neck and sat there for several minutes in that position before he sighed and let her down pulling her skirt down and running his hands along the apron in the front as she tugged the top back up into place.

"That was fantastic." He panted as he looked at her. She smiled and rearranged her dress so that it was all back to the way it was before and leaned up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, shocking him. She had never done that before, so it was nice that she was acting so affectionate with him.

He studied her and gasped her wrist as she started to walk away and begged her. "Do it again. Please, kiss me again." It might have been pathetic to some for him to have resorted to begging but to him it meant something that was worth the bruise to his ego. It meant that she was accepting him as her mate.

She smiled at him and reached out, and blinked at him when he dropped to his knees in front of her so that she could reach him better and felt her brush her lips in a gentle kiss over the scar on his cheek, then higher to the scar on his eye lid and shuttered.

He had waited for what seemed like forever for her to touch him like this. There was still shyness, but the wariness was gone. And he loved that she felt more comfortable with him. They stayed like that for the longest time simply touching, and kissing until it was time to go in to eat.

The next day the two sat on the bridge watching Tazuna work on his bridge while they sat together holding hands. It was such a nice day. Kakashi thought happily as he looked at Uzu. She looked so cute leaning against the wall of the bridge, her long silken hair pulled back in a sleek pony tail that curled slightly at the tips.

"Wow it's pretty out here today." She said as she streatched her arms up over her head and arched her back. The movement pushing her lovely breasts together and drawing the attention of several construction workers as Kakashi glared and shrugged off his vest and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up at him questioningly before she noticed several of the men staring at her and drooling.

_Ew. No wonder Kashi is glaring daggers at them. _She thought as she pulled the lapels of the vest together and sat back, leaning slightly to the side so that her head rested on Kakashi's arm just to make him happy.

"Yeah it is." Kakashi finally agreed as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I doubt if anything could ruin this day." She said as her eyes slipped closed and she started to doze off as the wind picked up suddenly and the sky darkened. _Well hell._ Kakashi thought darkly as she lifted her head and glared at the unwelcome visitors.

"Mm. I spoke too soon. Kashi-koi, can we kill them?"

"Sure." Kakashi said with a cold smile as they both stood up.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. This is the last chapter to this story. Sad i know but it was supposed to be a short story anyways. and i promise that it will get intresting towards the last part of the chapter. I would like to thank librarycat, and caliko for helping me out and for all the reviews and hectic e-mails that have exhausted me so much. you guys rock. and thank you to everyone who stayed with me on this story until the very end. you guys rock too.

* * *

Two days after the bridge incident and the total defeat of Gato; Kakashi and Uzu walked through the gate to the leaf village and walked side by side together in a tense silence. Uzu still hadn't answered his question, and though he hadn't given up he wasn't exactly sure what to think. He loved her, he knew he loved her. But he was'nt sure if she even knew what that meant or if she even felt the same way about him.

"Uzu?" He said gently as she turned her head to look up at him, he could see the anxiety on her pretty face and felt like a bastard. He knew this was a difficult choice for her. In fact it was probably the hardest one that she would ever make. She needed time to sort things out.

"I know Kashi. Is it okay if I go for a walk and think things over?" She asked as she looked up at him. Her expression pleading. He nodded his head and slowly let her fingers slip from his grasp and felt his heart breaking in his chest as she walked away from him.

Lee had been getting a drink form a vending machine just outside the training grounds when he saw one of Kakashi's kids walking his way and cocked his head. Her? He hadn't seen Naru-chan around the village recently and had wondered if she was alright. But now that he could see her walking closer to him he felt the familiar tugging sensation he always got when he was about to have a vision and watched the kaleidoscope of events pass right before his eyes and smiled happily.

It looked like she had finally found her light. That was great, he had started to think that she would never find her light again. Kakashi would take great care of her, all she had to do was say yes to his question. But then again her fate was already laid out before her, she had been led to Kakashi by fate, and would soon be led to her destiny. She would be such a strong person with in the next five years. Much stronger than she already was.

He was about to turn and walk the other way but damn free will, he was a busy body for a reason. And she intrested him greatly. The two of them had much more in common than anyone may think. They were both outsiders, considered monsters and freaks by the people around them. He knew all too well what it was like to be on the outside looking in. He stepped in her path and waited patiently for her to bump into him.

She did so right on schedule, and made him laugh softly at the comical expression on her face as she looked up at him and he thrust a canned soda in her face. "Take it Naru-chan. I can see that the two of us have much to talk about." He said pleasently as she mutly took the can from his hand and he hooked one of his arms through hers and half dragged her over to the nearest bench and sat down.

"Lee-kun? What are you doing?"

"Being your shrink. Speak already, your silence is driving me crazy." He said with a grin as he opened his soda and took a sip. She frowned at him. He was starting to make her think he was an alien or something. His actions and words were at odds with his nature. She could see that he was dying to bully her into speaking but refrained from doing so.

"You seem to know whats already on my mind Lee-kun. What should I do? I want to answer him, but I don't know what love is, I don't know how to make others happy. I don't know what to do." She said as she set her drink down next to her foot. Lee gave her a wide eyed look. She had suprised him with the first half of her sentance. Many people didn't catch on to him so easily. And many others dismissed his ability as simply intuition, but she seemed to instinctually sense what he could do. What an intresting girl.

_It's no wonder she becomes the Hokage five years from now._ Lee thought with a grin. "Ah, you've caught on to me. Let me ask you this? Have the two of you already slept together?"

"Yes." Lee smirked and looked her over as his 'gift' kicked into over drive and showed him things about her future and her future children. She and Kakashi would have such beautiful children. Two boys and one girl. One set would be twins.

"And how did that come to be?"

"The Hokage ordered us."

Lee had been taking a drink of his soda as she said that and choked a bit. The Hokage had ordered them to sleep together? No that was'nt right. He could order them to do many things, but to force them to sleep together was beyond his control. Though he might strongly suggest that path to them or even try to manipulate the situation in his favor.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she patted him roughly on the back until he waved her off and snorted in amusment. That had been the first time he had ever choked because of something or someone. He actually found the situation funny because he was usually the one who knew what was coming.

"I'm fine. Really, I am so please wipe that look off of your face. Your much to pretty to worry about such a petty thing. Now let me tell you something. The Hoakge can't order you to do something that you are not willing to do, nor can he force you to do what you do not want to do. Are you the kind of girl who sleeps with just anyone?"

"No."

Lee nodded. "I didn't think so. What everthing boils down to is free will, yours, Kakashi-kuns and everyone elses. Now on to my next question. Are you the type of girl who would sleep with someone that you didn't love?"

She frowned and shook her head and he gave her a brilliant grin. "Then what's keeping you from saying yes?" Lee asked as he leaned his chin on his palm and chuckled at the shocked look on her face. Honestly the pretty ones could be so dense sometimes. He mused as she sat there for a second. Damn it, she still didn't get it.

"Let me put it to you this way, Naru-chan. Life is a race, all people run it. What's important isn't who wins or runs the fastest. It's the one you run the race with. Kakashi is the one who was born specifically to run the race with you. Just like you were born to run with him. The two of you complete each other." Lee said as he stood up and helped her up and gave her a gentle push back in the direction she had come.

"But?" Uzu started to say as she looked at him over her shoulder. Lee smiled and said very firmly.

"Don't worry if you stummble or fall along the way, Naru-chan. Everyone does that sometimes. Now go and give him an answer!" Lee called out as she nodded and took off running while he stood there shaking his head and grinning like a fool._ I wish you well, little sister. _Lee thought as he picked up his drink and went off to see Gai-sensei and the others. He had some great news for them that Gai would find esspecially intresting.

Uzu ran all the way back to where she and Kakashi had parted ways and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him sitting in a seat at one of the resturaunts. He looked up from his empty plate and raised a brow as she walked to him with a grin on her face. Well this was new. _I wonder what she's thought of. _He wondered as he stood up and met her half way.

"I would like it very much if you kept me. In fact I would love it if you kept me. If your sure that your not going to regret it, then yes. I'll marry you." She said inbetween pants as she wiped her face, jeez she was sweating.

Kakashi gave her a slow smile. "Is that all?" He asked curiously as she grinned at him again and threw herself in his arms and kissed him. He flailed around for a second before she pulled back.

"No. I love you Kashi, and I'm sorry that I made you wait so long to hear it." She said with a smile as he hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

"I love you too koi. Lets go home."

* * *

Lee broke through the dense underbrush grinning like a maniac as Gai and the others spied him. "Lee where have you been?" Gai asked as he made his way out of the bushes and walked over to them.

"Collecting good news." Lee said with another grin. Neji rolled his eyes as Tenten jumped down out of one of the trees and looked at him curiously. What had he seen this time?

"We'll be attending a wedding in two weeks. It looks like Hatake-san finally got his act together." Lee said cheerfully as Gai's jaw dropped. Kakashi? His eternal rival was getting married?! How? When? Lee grinned again.

"Yes. He and that blond student of his make a cute couple. Don't you think?" Lee said innocently as Neji snorted and muttered something along the lines of 'that loser' earning a mean look from Gai, and an evil look form Lee.

"You should be kinder towards that girl Neji, or she and Hatake won't let you marry their daughter." Lee said with a malicious smirk as Neji tripped over his own feet while trying to turn around and fell face first to the ground at Lee's feet before he came up swinging.

"I will not marry that failures daughter!" Neji roared as Lee laughed and ran away form him as he thought.

_And this is where thing will get fun. _He loved a good challenge, and the upcoming battles would give him plenty to work with as one of the three fates. He laughed as he dodged one of Neji's kunai. Tomorrow was the begining of a new world, and a new story. He could'nt wait to see what happened next.


End file.
